Verity
Verity was the daughter of Red Han, the Keeper of the Bone Point Lighthouse. History Early Life Before the Torans broke their vow and refused sanctuary to King Endon, Red Han was the keeper of the Bone Point Light. He lived alone in the lighthouse, with his daughter Verity his only company. However, Red Han made a mistake and gambled away a large sum of money to Captain James Gant of ''The Lady Luck'', a man known later to the three companions as Laughing Jack. In order to pay off his debt, Red Han was forced to make a choice—either put out the Bone Point Light forever, or give up his daughter, Verity. Red Han refused to put out the light, and James Gant dragged Verity from the lighthouse by knifepoint. Gant tied Verity to his ship as the figurehead, hoping that her father would give in and put out the light in return for his daughter's safety. However, both Verity and her father were strong and did not give in. Verity remained tied to the figurehead, and, to the shock and fear of Gant's crew, began receiving berries and water from the birds, who knew her to be a kind and gentle soul. She remained tied there for many days until, fearing witchcraft, the sailors demanded that Gant free Verity. The Shadow Lord has broken the Belt, and the King and Queen have fled from Del—''The Lady Luck'' is no longer needed at Bone Point, they said. The crew's emotions feverishly rose to a mutiny. But James Gant was sly. He told the crew that if they went below deck and rowed, they could have all the gold he possessed in his gambling room, and, if he ever took a piece of the gold for himself, then he himself would take to the oars. Verity heard his oath and shouted that his words will forever bind him. She may die, but she will leave her mark on The Lady Luck, ''and the truth will set them free. The men paid no mind to Verity, and they sealed the deal. The moment the deal was finalised, the crew vanished from the deck, leaving Gant alone with Verity. She whispered that she warned him; his words were powerful. Enraged, Gant spun around and stabbed her in the heart. As she bled, the ocean washed up and the land, drenched in Toran magic, transformed Verity into a wooden figurehead, her hands clasped over her heart as she stares out to sea. ''Isle of the Dead Lief, Barda, and Jasmine first encountered Verity when they and their Kin companions were forced to land on a narrow strip of land in western Deltora called Bone Point. They took refuge from the growing storm in the Bone Point Lighthouse, and begun to unravel Verity's tale. Later, on board The Lady Luck, Lief and Barda escaped through the magical painting Verity had painted during her time on board the ship. When James Gant was tricked into taking one of the gold pieces he promised to his crew and was forced to fulfill his oath, The Lady Luck sinks, and just before it disappeared, Lief observed that the figurehead had vanished. Barda later stated that this meant that Verity had been released from the curse and could now rest in peace. Physical appearance Verity is described as a girl around Jasmine's age, with long red hair and pale skin. She wore loose fitting, flowing clothes, perhaps reminiscent of the ocean she loved so much. She loved bright and happy colours, and was wearing a yellow skirt in Barda's vision of her on the shore. Personality Verity had a happy and bubbly personality, fiercely loyal to both her father and to her land. She refused to give in to the tortures of James Gant, and her pure and honest soul condemned him and his crew to their fates. She enjoyed painting, fishing, and the sea. Abilities Verity could see the truth in any situation, and her painting of truth helped Lief and Barda find their escape when they were trapped in the gambling room of The Lady Luck. Her consciousness seemed to be maintained within the wooden figure and it was possible that she could communicate telepathically even in this state, since Lief and Barda both heard a voice within their minds that told them to flee The Lady Luck. She also had the ability to bind people to their oaths. Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 3 * Isle of the Dead Trivia * Her name, Verity, is derived from the Latin word for "truth". * It is possible that Verity had Fellan blood—her red hair and magic abilities are both characteristics of the Fellan people. References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deceased Category:Magic users Category:Articles in need of citations